Tsunami
by naturegirl11432
Summary: when Happy Harbor is hit by an unusal Tsunami that the light seems to be behind. spitfire may change title t for cursing and cuz im paroniod


**Disclaimer: don't own**

"Ugh." Artemis groaned getting up only to hit her head against something. She ached all over her left leg felt numb, she was freezing cold her head was pounding and her throat felt dry, she guessed she had swallowed some of the salt water which definitely was not good, none of it was good.

"Where the Hell am I?" she murmured to herself looking around.

She was in a small… she wasn't exactly sure what. It had wood planks jutting out, with rocks around and debris scattered everywhere. Water was lapping ate her feet and she and everything around her was sopping wet.

"Okay another question how the Fuckin Hell did I get in this Crap hole?" she asked starting to yell

She sat for a wile not wanting to disturb the already unstable structure incasing her. Then she remembered what had happened to her.

_Flash-back_

"_Team as you may already know, there is a tsunami hitting Happy Harbor as this is not a usual occurrence the justice league is investigating the source. In the meantime we are sending you to save the people, quickly, go now." Batman briefed the team on there latest mission._

_End Flash-back_

It had seemed simple enough to Artemis so where did it go wrong, Artmis hugged her knees close to her chest and tried to stay away from the water starting to rise around her. Artemis racked her brains trying to remember the rest of what happened, until she did.

_Flash-back con._

"_C'mon everyone get to high ground!" the team kept shouting trying to get everyone's attention and rescue everyone they could. _

_They had split up into groups to cover more ground they were as follows Zatana and Robin, SuperBoy and Miss Martian, Rocket and Aqualad, and Kid Flash and Artemis. _

"_I see someone down there stuck between some rubble I'm going down to get them." Artemis called to Kid Flash who at the time was helping an elderly couple, but at hearing her he turned around _

"_Artemis… just be careful." He pleaded_

"_I make no promises." She smirked as she whispered it meaning it as a joke._

_But if she had turned around to look at him she would have seen the worry etched across his face._

_Artemis focused all her attention on the person trapped he looked familiar, she had pushed it off thinking maybe she saw him in the streets or something. But as she got closer to the man she realized why he had seemed so familiar._

"_Hey baby girl, it's been a while." Her father smirked a her walking out from behind some rubble_

"_Hey Dad!" she said sarcastically "What do you have to do with this?" she quickly got serious as she growled at him. _

"_Oh nothing much but we can't have you interfere to much so goodnight and goodbye." He said and before she could react he swiped her feet out from under her and before she could get up he kicked her head and knocked her out. _

_End Flash-Back_

"Well this is just fantastic!" Artemis thought out loud

She was still hugging her knees as the water kept rising it was by her knees now but she couldn't lift her head or it would just hit the top of the ruble covering her.

So basically she was screwed.

After a little while of thinking of ways out she was out of ideas. Artemis wasn't one to take defeat easily but she knew it was over, so she just sat back until her little dome began to sway.

Or Artemis thought it was swaying her head was throbbing and the sea water she swallowed was getting to her so she couldn't tell.

Then the water began to fill in faster and more holes appeared letting in even more wave, but the dome couldn't fully open so she was still trapped.

Artemis guessed it was some after shock wave and as the water got closer to her head all hopes of the team rescuing her left her mind.

It took a few seconds for the water to fully in case her but it felt like ears to Artemis she held her breath and braced herself. Suddenly a bit of rubble hit her in the chest knocking the breath out of her.

As Artemis once again fell unconscious she only had one regret not being able to say good bye.

**A/N- so we were learning about Tsunami's and earthquakes in science and this idea popped into my head so I wrote it**

**May be a one shot or I may con. As a story, depends the reviews so review! **

**Who else was annoyed by season 2 were s arty and wally ! u need spoilers plz help!**


End file.
